


You Thought Wrong

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, focus on jackray, or as ive started calling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday request for writingstobehad (Mae) on tumblr.<br/>She wanted an OT6 fic, with a focus on Jack/Ray. Happy Birthday darling! <3 </p><p>'It's pretty early into the relationship (like maybe a month or so) and the rest of the guys have stuff to do out of town and so it's just Jack and Ray chillin' at home<br/>and it's sort of weird because, oddly enough, it's never been just the two of them<br/>there's always been a filter of one of the other guys'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thought Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingstobehad (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writingstobehad+%28tumblr%29).



It had started with Ryan saying he needed to go down to the supermarket to shop for the week.  
  
Ray hadn’t intended to go at any point in time; settled into one of the grooves in the couch with his feet propped up on Geoff’s lap, the only thing he was ready for was a lazy Sunday afternoon of soda and feel-good games. Maybe there’d be a few terrible jokes thrown in here or there or a bizarre discussion if Gavin decided to spring a ‘would you rather’ on them, but certainly nothing too strenuous. Michael had the other controller in hand, and with the Brit in question sprawled across his lap like an oversized cat on the other couch Ray was pretty sure the rest of the Lads were thinking the same.  
Apparently not.  
  
No sooner had Ryan finished his sentence had Gavin had sprung to his feet, saying something about having run out of something or another and _come on Ry, I wanna spend some time with you!_  
Michael was right behind him as well, rolling his eyes before saying he was going along as ‘parental supervision’, because _we all know how it ended last time you two went off by yourselves and we are not paying for another fucking car window because you couldn’t keep it in your pants **again**!  
_ The fact that Ryan looked neither apologetic, nor embarrassed about that fact probably said something about how much the older man had enjoyed that particular incident.

Once the three had barrelled out of the house, the unusual silence reminded just how quiet the house got when the other lads were out of the equation. It was… Bizarre, actually. They all had their own energy but the two Lads burned with a special kind, one that radiated out from them like a blunt force. Geoff had joked once that they’d all be creaky old men if the two lads weren’t there to keep them from getting too serious. Ray seriously doubted that - Geoff ‘as dicks’ Ramsey more often than not had the sense of humour of a five year old, Jack wasn’t much better and he’d watched Ryan start more than his fair share of rough and tumbles. But there was no denying that Team Nice Dynamite was something special alright.  
  
As he switched out to a single player game of _Skullgirls,_ he absent-mindedly took note of the clattering of dishes from the kitchen – Jack was on dinner tonight and he’d said something about doing some marinades for the meat before disappearing (Ray had only really caught half of the story, since he’d been trying to wrestle his controller back from Gavin after through some miracle the Puerto Rican had won a game of Peggle ). While Geoff was rightly hailed as the best chef in the house, Jack wasn’t far behind and Ray had a soft spot for the red head’s baking.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
Geoff bolted up from where he sat, Ray almost flinging his hard won controller again the wall because _what the actual fuck Geoff._ Geoff just gave him an apologetic look.  
“I just forgot to tell Ryan that we have no bevs left at all–“ Ray’s mouth quirked as a familiar Brit’s quirk slipped into Geoff’s speech “-shit it’s probably going to be easier if I just go get them myself now.” Ray made a noise of complaint as Geoff lifted his feet off his lap and onto the couch, however the only reward he got for that were light fingers brushing along the soles and no, it wasn’t _fair_ he was the only ticklish one here!  
  
“I’ll be back in half an hour or something, yeah?” Geoff said, giving him a soft smile “maybe a bit longer if I run into the other dicks.” Ray just laughed, shooing Geoff off before returning to his game.

Jack walked in a few minutes later, a few cookies on a small plate as he sat down on the couch, pausing for a second as if unsure what to do before propping his feet up against the arm rest. Ray just gave him a quick smile before returning to his game.  
The silence was nice, but something just felt… _Weird._

Not off, never off, but it took Ray a moment to realize that well… it’d never just been the two of them before. The six of them had been dating just over a month now, but somehow one of the other guys was always there, a filter of sorts – Gavin’s bizarre sense of humor or Ryan’s sensual energy (that had those particular times ending exactly how you think they would) or Michael’s upbeat personality, or even just Geoff’s presence to spread the load of conversation. But now they were together and alone and wow Ray could feel the strange brand of tension in the air. Frankly, he didn’t know what to say – and Jack didn’t seem to either.  
  
It wasn’t that Ray didn’t love Jack – hell, this relationship wouldn’t have gotten past day one if he hadn’t. But… Well, he was pretty sure that Jack preferred having that filter of one of the other boys there, to put it lightly.  
  
“What’re you thinking about?” Jack asked, looking up at him with calm eyes, fingers fidgeting around a half-eaten biscuit and if Ray didn’t know better he’d say the redhead almost seemed… Nervous?  
  
“Us, I guess.” Ray said, pausing his game as he made an unspecific hand gesture. He was hoping that Jack would leave it at that; but Jack was sharp, almost too much so for his own good and he just raised an eyebrow at the comment.  
  
“What about… Us?” Ray looked down at the controller, twiddling the thumbsticks. Shit, this was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
“…Do you like me?”  
  
It looked like Jack had been socked right in the gut, the way his eyes blew open and his mouth fell open. Hell, there wasn’t even any relief on Ray’s end – if anything it just felt like his nerves were going to eat him from the inside out.  
“What- I? _Why?_ ” Jack spluttered, sitting straight up with confusion written so painfully blatant on his face. Ray swallowed thickly.  
  
“I don’t know, forget I said anyth-“

“I thought you didn’t like _me.”  
  
_ Oh. _  
  
_It was Ray’s turn to look shocked, the controller falling away from his hand because _how-_

“You met me last out of the guys, we were the last to ‘get together’. And we’ll hang out occasionally, but in the end you’re always hanging with the Lads, maybe Ryan or Geoff. I mean,” Jack smiled a crooked half smile and oh, Ray just wanted to kick himself because he looked so _insecure_ “-we don’t even have a team name, what does that say about us?”  
  
There was silence for a few, long seconds.

“…Wow, we’re dumb.”  
Ray couldn’t stop his peel of laughter as he spoke the words, almost cutting off the sentence from how violently it came on becausegod, how could he not _like_ Jack? How could anybody not like him? Before he knew it Ray had clambered onto the other couch, Jack giving him a curious look. Ray just grinned in response. Two hands resting on Jack’s chest, Ray pushing the other man down so he was lying lengthways on the couch and once he was happy Ray settled on top of him, lying between his legs. The other man’s hands came up almost immediately, resting on the small of Ray’s back and tracing circles into his back.  
  
“You’re so amazing, you know that right?” Ray said, resting his head on one hand while the other one played with Jack’s beard, the Puerto Rican running his fingers soothingly through the hair. “You’re always there if I need a hand with something, you’ll always catch what I say when we’re eating even if Gavin flips his mash potatoes and Michael starts yelling and everything falls apart.”  
  
“Thank god that was a onetime only thing.”  
  
“You just jinxed it.’ Ray grinned, shaking his head. “And you can always figure out a way to solve a problem in ten seconds flat – I didn’t even know we had duct tape in the car when we had to cover up that broken window so we could actually drive it in and get it replaced.”

“I still don’t know how Gavin convinced you to do that.”  
  
“Well he doesn’t have his licence to do it.”  
  
“But Ryan could’ve done it easily.”

“Well, Gavin just has a way with words, let’s leave it at that.” Jack just gave Ray a look – yup, the guy really was too smart for his own good.

“He blew you, didn’t he?”

“In the shower.”  
  
The two just gave each other a dorky grin before they laughed, Ray lying down completely on Jack’s chest. He could hear the rumble of the older man’s laugh, deep and resonant and it filled him with a honey like peace, vicious and indulgent.  
Silence once again followed their small exchange, but this time it was comfortable. Ray could feel his rabbit heat start to slow, could feel it matching the other man’s in its steady rhythm.  
  
“You make me happy Ray. I love you.”  
And the words were simple but Ray felt like it was glowing because the weight had been lifted off his chest and it felt like he could finally breathe again.  
“I love you too, Jack.”  
  
In the Achievement Hunter household, they were all as tight as could be. But there were a few ‘couples’ that were seen resting together more often than not. The Nice Dynamite boys could be sprawled in all manner of places; tables, floors, even the floor, as if they’d just dropped dead from their shenanigans. Geoff and Jack could be found occasionally conked out in the bath, the water going cold as it leeched the stress from the two men’s shoulders. Ryan, on the occasions when he slept could be found curled up with Ray on the bed, a protective arm over the younger man.  
  
None of the other men, however, expected to see Jack and Ray of all people fast asleep on the couch – Jack on his back with one arm trailing on the floor, and Ray curled up on Jack against the side of the couch, ear to his lover’s chest and a smile on his face. They looked so peaceful; words that hadn’t quite fitted the two until now. But they slotted together like a puzzle, Ray’s legs between Jacks and their breathing in out synchronized. Nobody had the heart to wake them – as Michael said with an affectionate smile, if anything it ‘was about fucking time’.  
  
They left them sleeping – sort of. They lasted about 5 minutes being quiet before Gavin managed to trip over a chair in the dining room and his screeching jolted the two men awake so fast Ray fell off the couch. The Puerto Rican was lucky that he missed the coffee table – he was only a few inches away from knocking himself right back out and the bruise he got from knocking his arm against said coffee table wasn’t going to fade any time soon. But Jack had only laughed when he had gotten his bearings, helping Ray off the floor before pressing a kiss to the young man’s nose.  
  
“No getting any rest around here, huh?”  
  
“Well it would help if _somebody could keep quiet for once in his life_.” Ray replied, the last few words pointed and just loud enough that a familiar (and rather apologetic) whine was returned from the kitchen. Jack just shook his head, shoving Ray lightly.  
  
“You know he didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Well last time I checked, I didn’t like being woken up in pain.” Ray mumbled, his voice stoic but his smile giving away his true affections.  
  
“Let’s go join the others.” Jack said, pressing his lips softly against Ray’s. And perhaps the kiss had lasted a lot longer than either of them had expected it to, but the action was so full of affection that neither of them really minded if the other men suspected something a bit raunchier – Ryan would probably add in a sideways quip to it at least. But when Ray’s hand slipped into Jack’s and the redhead gave him a smile bright enough to near blind him, Ray found that he simply just didn’t care.  
This had been worth all the teasing that was going to come.  
  
(And when Gavin offered to make up to Ray his unfortunate wake up call in Ray's most favorite of ways, Ray wasn’t complaining either.)


End file.
